


Drawings For "A scholars travels with a Witcher"

by 2babyturtles



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Be nice to me, Cat School, Fanart, Fanart for fanfic, Gen, My First Fanart, Pencil, Seriously Go Read This Fic, Witcher - Freeform, graphite, mechanical pencil, regular pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2babyturtles/pseuds/2babyturtles
Summary: Fanart: Pencil drawing of one of the characters in my favorite fanfiction!!!! Go read it!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spike368](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spike368/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A scholars travels with a Witcher](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167316) by [Spike368](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spike368/pseuds/Spike368). 



Master Kerass, of the Cat School, is probably a bit more terrifying and gruesome than he is here. But I'm just way too in love with this character to see the bad I guess?? Seriously, y'all. Go read this fic.

 

 


	2. Queen Ariadne of Angraal

Ariadne!

 


	3. Based on Ch. 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text and scene from original story.


	4. The Ones We Love-- Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't get this one to just show up as an image, sorry. :(

[Chapter 43](http://fav.me/dbxfl8b)


	5. From Chap. 44




End file.
